Hurt Me Daddy DADDY KINK
by CrazygirlSenpai
Summary: "Una ligera y suave voz se escucha tras la ventana del residente. Un lugar que ha sido llenado de mimos con un color cremoso y pastel, el sueño que tanto le apetecía. Pero nadie se da cuenta, que esa habitación llena de juguetes, se trata de un lujurioso placer bajo las sábanas." Bum pide a gemidos que daddy lo castigue. Sangwoo solo se limita a corresponder con azotes en los glú
1. Prólogo

Hurt Me Daddy

Sinopsis

"Una ligera y suave voz se escucha tras la ventana del residente.

Un lugar que ha sido llenado de mimos con un color cremoso y pastel, el sueño que tanto le apetecía.

Pero nadie se da cuenta, que esa habitación llena de juguetes, se trata de un lujurioso placer bajo las sábanas **."**

Bum pide a gemidos que _daddy_ lo castigue.

Sangwoo solo se limita a corresponder con azotes en los glúteos de su _kitten_.

➳ Contenido sexual u obsceno.

➳ Bum x Sangwoo

➳ Temática DADDY KINK

Prólogo

El anochecer del catorce de marzo, rumbo a las ocho de la noche con cuarenta y ocho minutos, ha sido uno de aquellos acontecimientos que causan furor por todos lados. No había persona alguna que hablara del tema, o se introdujera buscando el morbo de dicha problemática en las calles de un lugar fantasma. Cual, al poco tiempo, se llenó de varios reporteros y empresas televisivas divagando en el vecindario.

Muchos de los vecinos a sus alrededores se enteraron del asunto, ¿cómo había sucedido? Nadie en común conocía el porqué de esto. Por algo ahí estaban, esperando la ayuda de los oficiales al mando para resolver una situación de tal vez alto riesgo a los ciudadanos de Corea.

Es acertado si se dice acerca de cómo funciona la publicidad, un acto sobrehumano o misterioso se promociona activando el intelecto de las personas, de tal manera, que querrán comprar y admirar sin importar cuan repetido esté. De todas formas, serán víctimas de lo ocurrido y se quedará en sus mentes si han sido capaces de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Las personas trataron de abrir la puerta, otros lo golpeaban sin encontrar logro alguno, y los demás, se quedaban viendo o llamando a urgencias por si alguien resulta herido de lo que sucede en ese hogar. La mayoría de los transportes se dirigían a la zona, acudiendo a las terribles noticias de los testigos que se dieron cuenta al principio.

Algo que quedaron en claro, es que esto no se trataba de lo típico o usual, si no que se escondía otras cosas entre esta atmósfera tenebrosa.

Lastimosamente, sus intentos habían sido fallidos, las fuerzas de los

los lloriqueos se hacían presentes, y eso les aumentaban el deseo de saber qué se esconde tras la puerta de esa gran casa donde cuanto más tiempo pasaba, las personas llegan intercaladas y acompañadas de cámaras fotográficas.

Grabaron este suceso quedando en uno de los mayores temas en toda televisión del país asiático. El informante acercó los micrófonos a las personas alrededor y aseguraron no tener la menor idea de qué ocurría. Tales argumentos aumentaron las ansias de los espectadores en hogar y realidad.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro hasta cinco horas, y la sirena de la policía se escuchó, apartando a los ciudadanos del lugar dejando de forcejear el candado de la puerta.

Indignados del asunto, una próspera calma se escuchó. El singular llanto cesaba, presenciaron en el rostro de los individuos y las señales de lo sucedido en una ansiedad incontrolable. También demostraron tener cierto interés en esto al ser su labor más recurrente, así que ambos decidieron aparcar el auto en una de las calles recibiendo la inquietud por completo de estos.

Uno de los agentes salió del coche, explicando a su compañero que se encargaría de la situación, el cómplice asintió, mirando de reojo al hombre caminar hacia la casa de número doscientos doce acogiendo la fama de periodistas deseando una entrevista después de encontrar respuestas, la cual, aceptará con mucho gusto.

Insistió en entrar, golpeando una y otra vez la entrada apoderándose de la incertidumbre. Las contestaciones son inexistentes, la luna cada vez se posiciona más alto sobre las estrellas amenazando una noche abrumadora. No se dispuso a tomar lugar sin usar violencia alguna, su paciencia era nula, quería descifrar este caso.

La planta de la bota se colocó hacia el carrizo, al mismo tiempo que apuntó con un arma de fuego cargándola de momento. No certificaron voces aparte de los chillidos agudos de un infante, y, si sus datos no fallaban, entrar ahí será difícil, puesto que, a pesar de romperlo y disparar hasta introducirse en el hogar, no encontró presencia alguna, y solo le tocó divagar por el hogar y encontrar pistas a sus cercanías.

Deambuló en el interior, repasó cuidadosamente el hogar, aún sostenía su armamento sí de casualidad un sujeto suele aparecerse de repente. Nunca se sabe cuándo se tenga que enfrentar a esa clase de peligros.

Subió las escaleras haciendo crujir el suelo con perseverancia, el musitar le rompía su alma sin querer.

No sabía que todo esto correspondía a un acto de terror y asombro al mismo tiempo.

Una de las habitaciones estaba cerrada, por suerte, no necesitó azotarlo ya que el pomo de este aflojaba el interior.

Un oscuro y a la vez sombrío lugar, lleno de desconsuelo, dolor, desilusión… Donde la mirada del hombre se asomó a una de temor, ablandando su corazón de inmediato al ser observador sin esperarse divagar en la curiosidad y una de las historias más nostálgicas en oficiales principiantes.

Seguro que reflexionaría esa noche, y lo señalará en las peores que ha trabajado…

Encendió las luces, guardando la pistola en el bolsillo trasero remplazando esto por unas notas que usaban para remarcar las huellas de la verdad. Es posible comentar, que no solo los detectives usan estas herramientas de trabajo, también los oficiales son capaces y ayudan a la hora de ver quiénes son culpables de esto.

Lo primero habían sido las camas, al parecer, dichas literas tenían sábanas desarregladas de un color apagado. Tenían un mal estado, no podían ser de un día o del mismo en sí, sino, que se trató de hace más tiempo—lo tomó en cuenta por el olor a suciedad—.

Las paredes estaban rasgadas, y el piso lleno de fluidos de orina con musgo, es aterrador, se podía comparar a la perfección con una historia de terror.

Pero después de todo esto, se encontró el causante de los chillidos, de la persona que presenció a carne y hueso y tenía un claro ejemplo del suspenso del hogar.

Se inclinó desalojando las cosas, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos arrullándolo con tal de calmarlo.

Su cabello oscuro cenizo mal lavado, las prendas dañadas, heridas en sus muslos, las costillas se le remarcaban y sin mencionar su piel, pálida y sombría llena de ojeras en la parte de sus diminutos orbes negros.

Se preguntó: ¿Quién fue el infeliz de dejar un niño en tales condiciones?

Ver a un pequeño menor de un año de nacimiento le rompió el alma, casi siempre se mantenía firme en cualquier situación, ya sea una violación o un asesinato, no obstante, en esta misión, había sido todo lo contrario, tenía ganas de soltar las lágrimas, decirle a ese pequeño que estaría bien, que el dolor se acabó, no más… Sea lo que sea, estaría en buenos brazos…

Claro, si tan solo un estruendo en particular lleno de estática no interrumpiera las gotas cristalizadas, osando salir frente al pelinegro que yacía en sus brazos.

—Seungbae, alerta, llegaron los paramédicos, ¿alguien salió herido? —su radio sonó, calmando al niño que se recargó en el hombro del oficial, las dulces caricias en su espalda le calmaron.

—Afirmativo, oficial—contestó bajando las escaleras del hogar, repasando de momento la cocina—. Necesito con urgencia una casa hogar, encontramos un menor.

El acompañante del hombre asintió, mientras que, Yang Seungbae—nombre del encargado de encontrar la solución—agarró uno de los platos rotos, lleno de una especie de viscosidad carmesí anotando la observación. Además, la cocina tenía unas cuantas fracturas de golpes y marcas donde podía haber ocurrido un acto de violencia o abuso. No tenía muy claro, pero las marcas de manos lo confirmaron, cómo si alguien pidiese piedad, aunque no entendía con exactitud si fueron las manos de una mujer que recibiera machismo, en cambio, concordó que la escena necesita tiempo de analizar.

Su cabeza daba vueltas ordenando lo acontecido. Su contrario, dormía tranquilamente en su pecho, acogido de buena manera junto al sollozo de su nariz rojiza, llegó a pensar que necesitaba ayuda de un averno que pronto terminará.

Después de eso, se dispuso a salir del recinto, muchos de los característicos medios de información más importantes le señalaron del porqué cargaba un niño en sus brazos, diciendo que es un asunto cual está en trabajo y no tenía respuesta acertada, y, si tenían tolerancia, tendrán su palabra a lo largo de la semana siguiente.

De esta manera, dio paso a la ambulancia entregando al pequeño, dejándolo en manos de los doctores encargándose de darle la mejor salud posible, la alimentación suficiente y revisar su frágil cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y marcas violetas.

El moreno reprimió sus sentimientos, pronto él se encargará del orfanato donde parará, es lo mejor, tal vez conseguiría una mejor familia y una madre tendrá la oportunidad de educar a ese niño con tal de olvidar los daños del pasado.

Entró al automóvil sin mediar una palabra a su superior, se miró en el retrovisor y arregló sus lentes mordiéndose el labio inferior. Listo para arrancar e irse de ahí, sin embargo, el otro esbozó una sonrisa buscando un tema de conversación de cómo se sintió tener la adrenalina de su primera misión.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿crees que puedas ser capaz de manejar nuevas misiones? —propuso tomando uno de los cigarrillos encendiéndolo de inmediato.

Seungbae no mostró emoción alguna, tenía la mente puesta en la ambulancia retirarse de la llamada calle fantasma. Su propósito no es seguirlo, ni siquiera podía meterse demasiado hasta tener nuevas noticias, las notas serán necesarias al tener la información en manos.

—Señor, le pido permiso si conservo el puesto y prosigo con la tragedia de hoy—propuso acariciándose la sien—. Estoy desconcertado, pero, estoy seguro de esto, anhelo tener el mejor rango posible.

—Es bueno escucharlo—mencionó expulsando humo de sus labios acompañado de tos—. Seungbae, amigo mío, el derecho es concedido si acepta unos cuántos tragos esta noche.

Tomar algo le relajaría la mente, olvidaría lo visto, y se divertirá un buen tiempo al lado de él, un hombre de ya casi tercera edad de melena gris y rasgos de anciano. Aun así, se mantenía sonriente, y tenía más experiencia para llevar a Seungbae a la vida de un policía astuto.

—Los aceptaré con mucho gusto—sentenció el castaño perdiendo de vista al transporte de urgencias.

—Yang—dio una calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Qué sucedió dentro del hogar?

Los lentes le resplandecían a la luz de los faroles, sus ganas de avanzar habían sido aburridas, y quiso tomar un momento de reflexión a lo que sucedió. Aun pudo recordar su rostro quebradizo, las lágrimas cristalizadas rodear su pálida piel, y la desnutrida masa reflejando los huesos del varón. Tragó saliva, recargándose en el volante sacando sus llaves de la cerradura. Cambiando el punto de vista del oficial al mando, acallando el fuego salir del cigarrillo.

—Me es imposible no pensar en tales casos, porque, si soy sincero, la serenidad la tendré cuando estos pensamientos se vayan de mi memoria—contestó Seung, llegando al grano de todo—. La casa constaba de dos partes, la de arriba y claro, la baja—prosiguió sellando la flama con la suela de su zapato—. El comedor tenía un olor característico a la sangre, me temo que haya ocurrido un asesinato.

—Por otro lado, al subir las escaleras y, a decir verdad, tenía la incertidumbre de que sucediese. La habitación de al lado se mantuvo de un olor putrefacto, al fijarme y encender las luces, un niño de no más de dos años de edad lloraba. Oficial, sus heridas son graves, necesitaba ayuda médica, no se sabe qué maldades vivió ese niño.

El grisáceo escuchó con atención, entretenido en su historia sin tomar algún otro cigarrillo de la cajilla. Creía las palabras que salían de su boca, Seungbae seguía con ese rostro de terror y eso había sido la causa de todo el alboroto.

Por lo menos ahora resolvió uno de los casos más importantes, no obstante, los verdaderos argumentos no se situaron de manera ordenada. El ambiente, los olores, ruidos y vista han sido varias herramientas a la hora del desenlace de ser policía. Encargaría a un detective cómo sucesor del caso con tal de apoyarlo en las señales de la problemática, lo que menos quería es quedarse con los brazos cruzados, todo lo hacía para complacer a las redes y a sí mismo. Y, además, esto tomaría unas cuantas semanas por la poca información reclutada. En general, constaba en días de duro trabajo, sin hacer a un lado las alertas que los ponían en riesgo.

Un rato después, Seungbae se dio al compromiso de dar rumbo al bar, no había nada más que platicar, y si fuera así, conversarán en el lugar para dirigirse posteriormente a la estación.

Encajó la llave en la cerradura, otorgando calma a punto de subir la ventana del automóvil con tal de arrancar de una buena vez. Más fue sorpresa, que de improvisto esta sea abierta, recibiendo un brazo musculoso interrumpir la escena de los policías captando la atención de ambos.

Yang ha sido el primero que pasó de arriba hasta abajo la apariencia del hombre, destacando que la época de los universitarios es de una chaqueta azulada, pantalón de mezclilla y el cabello bien arreglado. A lo que no pasó de alto, que ese joven hombre de no más de dieciocho se encuentra en una de las universidades más conocidas, y tal vez, sea equipo de algún deporte en específico, o simplemente se dedique a los estudios.

—Disculpe…—su voz grave y ronca a la vez, unos anteojos rodearon sus ojos negros—. Oficial Seungbae, ¿cierto?

Mantuvo una agradable sonrisa, capaz de enamorar al mundo entero, pero Seungbae evitó establecer contacto físico, al menos que sea de gran importancia, confirmó en un rápido movimiento de cabeza con las manos en el volante.

El joven sacó un bloc que traía en mano. Mientras que ese gesto sofocante se volvía cada vez mayor...

—Lamento la interrupción—se disculpó enfocando sus lentes—. Estoy estudiando la carrera de periodismo y le quiero preguntar, ¿qué fue de ese pequeño cual sacó de la casa del hogar fantasma?

Las ganas de replicar lo acontecido, inconvenientemente, el superior de ambos dijo con una voz tan alegre que Seungbae observó confundido al agente. Lo mejor, es no meterse en esos temas, se cansó de repetir el incidente una y otra vez.

—El oficial Seungbae ayudó al rescate de un pequeño herido, disponemos pocas aclaraciones de la tragedia. De seguro el pequeño irá a una casa hogar hasta tener comunicados de un familiar responsable—avisó carismático recargándose en el vidrio.

Las oraciones que sentenció son apuntadas con rapidez, guardándolo de inmediato, extendiendo la felicidad del muchacho, quien, a ser sincero, Seungbae comparó esa mueca con una de temor e indignación, cual desinteresado desvió la mirada a punto de marcharse lejos del universitario.

—¡Muchas gracias! —hizo una reverencia, apartándose del vehículo con precaución, de esta manera decidió extender el brazo al moreno.

Fijó su vista al admirar su ademán, sintiéndose incómodo pese a que actuara tan cortés. Lo único que le quedaba para no verse inmaduro es responder a su enlace de manos. Acercándose estrechando por fin palmas con el muchacho en una carrera bastante interesante. Pudo notar el rostro de satisfacción al hablar acerca de este proceso de un problema que por suerte no pasó a mayores.

—El gusto es nuestro—contestó—. Si nos permite tenemos cosas que hacer, joven…

Una risa se soltó de sus labios, prohibiendo que siguiera aflojando su agarre de manos al instante. Le parecía tan misterioso su actitud, provocando que Seungbae dudara de su amabilidad, sin embargo, esas memorias tan sombrías dejaron de aparecer al considerar que él es un universitario común y corriente con carrera de enfocarse en el suspenso de un reportaje, y, si sus datos no fallaban, es normal que alguien tan entusiasmado cómo él pensara de esa forma, porque cómo ya se presentó, ha sido uno de los primeros en saber más del asunto, y, confiando en sus palabras, llevará esto a su institución e informar acerca de dicha noticia de la introducción. Pero las emociones se dispersaron en el aire, cuando esa alegría volvió a tener un aspecto ruin, dejando a un lado las constantes expectativas de Yang.

—Oh Sangwoo, señor, Sangwoo para ustedes—remitió, concediendo al hombre de piel tostada angustiado de lo que percibió.

Sangwoo, el enigmático adolescente de cabellos oscuros, se retiró minutos después transcribiendo las características más importantes: las palabras de ambos, la situación y la preguntas. Asegurando una calificación excelente que lo llevaría a terminar su carrera en un lapso de uno o dos años más.

Por otro lado, el auto de tonos bicolor se marchó esparciéndose en la niebla de la ciudad fantasma, siendo así, que Sang volteara al ya no ver de nuevo la presencia de ambos policías. Suspiró con pesadez, de seguro tenían cosas que hacer debió pensar, porque, exceptuando al otro, el castaño se mostró antipático con él, tal vez ni siquiera se llevarían bien volviéndose a topar, pero esas dudas no detenían a Sangwoo a rebuscar en el hogar de la ciudad fantasma al terminar el rescate, para su mala suerte, lo habían clausurado y cerrado con unos grandes listones amarrillo chillón remarcando las palabras de no pasar sobre estas.

A las alertas que impedían su paso, no tuvo más remedio que seguir su camino, pateando cualquier roca que se cruzaba destrozándola en pedazos. Había comenzado a llover, vaya que es una mala noche, alguien estaba esperándolo en casa y se le es imposible retrasarse. Sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones, sus estudios cada vez le agotaban el tiempo, ¿cómo pudo ser que ese hombre carismático llegue a un momento que, al entrar a su hogar, su risa se desborone en mil pedazos? Ni él mismo se entendía, pero algo que tenía en claro, es que tenía mucho que imaginar esa noche de desgracias y catástrofes.

Su hogar se encuentra vacío, lleno de suciedad cual limpiar, los trastes empañados de suciedad y ¿sus padres? No están, se olvidaron de él, la única compañía estaba arriba, e incluso se sentía mal por saber qué golpes y gritos se escucharían cuando regresen.

Decidió desvanecer todas esas ideas en mente, Sang se dijo a sí mismo que es el peor momento para enfocarse en su propia vida, así que caminó con tal de distraerse.

Subió las escaleras blancas, unos hermosos mosaicos adornaban el suelo que estaban siendo cubiertos por una gran manta de ropa sin lavar. Reprochó el pelinegro, sin dar interés alguno al llegar hacia la puerta.

—Con que… todo se trata de un niño—susurró para sí mismo, relamiéndose los labios—. Qué interesante…

Su inclinación a la carrera le hacían tener tantos pensamientos de los rasgos de ese pequeño. ¿De qué color son sus hermosos ojos? ¿El cabello tiene un tono oscuro o brillante? Esas dudas de Woo lo hacían imaginar a una belleza en forma de un niño, hijo de tal vez empresarios, o doctores, ¿y si se dedican a la mafia? Él mismo se daba el interés a las situaciones, nadie puede detenerlo, no a la mente de un joven lleno de esperanzas en buscar la verdad, en saber si los labios de un pequeño… Son suaves y cálido cómo el amanecer, o su piel es frágil cómo el cristal, soñaba en tomar a ese niño, y conocer su destino, lo que vivió, lo que presenció, esos factores que le perseguían en su cabeza y no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un solo segundo.

El chirrido de la puerta se escuchó, como si fuera lo único en su hogar en donde se encontraba una hermosa figura que hacía babear a Oh Sangwoo, el joven que tenía unos extraños sentimientos, deseos y anhelos, al sentirse tan cómodo a la calidez de su propia casa.

Se dice que un catorce de marzo…

El joven se arrojó a los brazos de una sombra…

Y la puerta se cerró escuchando gritos en el interior…

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Los años pasaron, el miedo cambió a felicidad, dando la bienvenida a un verano caluroso del noventa y nueve.

Las tragedias disminuyeron en parte de Corea del Norte, lo que las noticias no son de mayor interés en los espectadores, así que los reportajes perdieron personas que dejaron de ver los periódicos hasta previo aviso. Anhelaban tener información de un caso de gran fama que vuelva a tener las mismas personas entretenidas. Pero ahora, las salidas a lugares cómo parques se hacían recurrentes, y en este caso, la cálida temporada es donde los niños paseaban y jugaban al mismo tiempo. Mientras que sus padres veían tal diversión en sus hijos sin perderlos de vista.

En este caso, la diversión para el pequeño Yoon Bum es tan distinta a la realidad. Sin importar qué, le gustaba entrar en soledad al subirse a uno de los columpios oxidados del parque, siendo una sombra para todos los niños que no querían acercarse por miedo a su actitud. A simple vista es un joven sombrío, no parece tener los rasgos alegres de que la estuviera pasando bien, al contrario, lo único que podía emanar es mala suerte, una amargura que espanta a los pequeños del jardín de infantes.

Sus pequeños pies son atados en las diminutas zapatillas marrones, la camiseta tenía un bordado de rayas grises y oscuras. El cabello desarreglado por igual, y ni hablar de sus grandes ojeras comparadas con bolsas negras, parece un crío que su vida ha sido consumida en el temor de la mala suerte.

El chirrido del columpio sonó, al igual que el movimiento de las rodillas al danzar de un lado a otro sobre el aire. Su tristeza se hacía cada vez mayor, que, a lo que se ve, no tenía la más remota idea de la diversión, o al menos no lo hacía, se siente incapaz de acercarse a los demás y jugar con ellos, no es algo que esté en el diccionario de Bum.

La mirada la tenía en la tierra, al igual que su mentalidad, bajo las ramas torcidas de los arbustos secos de hojas que perdieron el tono brillante. Todas esas características le agradaron a Yoon, aunque también le hacían sentir mal, después de todo, nunca conoció la felicidad de cierta forma.

Los padres de familia alejaron de la vista al joven, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué le sucedía, pero no se ve cómo un niño común y corriente, sus facciones de dolor se demostraron al vivir de la soledad. Bum pensaba en tener comunicación con los demás, pero le es inexistente tener la valentía de hacerlo, lo mejor—así piensa Bum— es dejar pasar de largo todo, pronto se acabaría su hora y volvería a casa para seguir con su vida y negar que personas de su edad se divierten excepto él.

Percibió el sonido de las ramitas ser pisadas, le encantaba ese crujir, el puro ambiente de la niebla que le hacía sentir bien, siendo que es el único lugar donde el sol no le alcanza recibiendo una brisa fría que le congelaban la piel, sintiéndose cálido en la tristeza y la depresión de sí mismo.

Levantó la mirada, cubierta de su propio delirio de ser antisocial, aferrándose a las cuerdas del columpio alzándose en el aire con los pies.

Sentía su presencia, la podía ver, lo quería abrazar, decirle que no platicaría con los niños, aunque le incitara a hacerlo. Bum no quería, se sentía torpe cuando hablaba con ellos, huían de un niño con el alma en pena y hecha pedazos que la compañía de un ser querido, es poca, y solo podía dialogar en ese patio tétrico.

Este tiempo su apariencia cambió, o al menos su sedoso pelo tenía un toque más rebelde, un rubio con mitad negro en la parte baja y bien cortado. Ni podía dejar pasar el hermoso cuerpo que tenía, digno de un dios griego con tal perfección. Al igual que él tenía unas ojeras que se veían a simple vista, pero nunca dejó de sonreír, se mostró con confianza al joven con tal de sacarle una risa por primera vez.

Se sentó sobre las reconfortantes hojas, la mayoría de estas marchitas, eran las favoritas del mentor. Mientras el silencio abundó ese espacio, sintió empatía con el menor, interesado en qué pasará por su mente, o si existe solución a su tristeza al ser el amigo de Yoon Bum, el azabache que cautivó su atención desde el momento que lo observó solo entre las hierbas secas del parque.

—Deberías de dejar de ser… Callado—sugirió, agarrando una de las hierbas jugando con estas en sus dedos.

—¿U…Uh? —captó su voz, teniendo contacto visual con él—. L…Lo siento así… Así soy, no me tienen permitido hablar con los demás.

Tales excusas hicieron reír a Sangwoo, el hombre que, después de terminar su carrera de periodismo, su curiosidad ha crecido por el pasar del tiempo al conocer a Bum, un niño que podía llegar a ser simpático si le sacaba una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios rosados.

—No tiene nada de malo que convivas con otros, vamos, dame una sonrisa—pidió Sangwoo, pasando el índice de sus dedos en la comisura de los labios de este formando una sonrisa—. Te vez tan lindo cuando sonríes…

La calidez de los pómulos del joven se encendió, posando una sonrisa solo para él, acompañado de una risita infantil que él mismo provocó al sentirse tan aliviado al estar al lado de Sangwoo, quien consideraba un salvador cuando no lo abandonó en las peores situaciones de discriminación a su persona, por esas razones, estaba tan apegado al adulto, que cualquier cosa que le ordenará, la hará con mucho gusto, pero teniendo las típicas respuestas a su lado a las peticiones del rubio.

Soltó sus pulgares, desvaneciendo ese hermoso gesto, teniendo de regalo un sonrojo de su pequeño que ya consideraba una parte suya al descubrir su existencia; llenándolo de cariño los momentos a su lado y de amor fraternal que nunca tuvo.

—¿U…Usted cree eso? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Claro que sí—afirmó—. Si sonríes más, te aseguro que esos niños querrán unirse contigo.

Las palabras que salían de Sangwoo tenían una gran autoestima impresionando a Yoon Bum. Decidido a cambiar poco a poco su actitud tan reservada. Sintió la calidez de la mano de Sangwoo entrelazar contra la suya, el temblor en sus labios se hizo presente.

—Pero por favor, Bum, no me hables de usted, dime Sangwoo—ordenó el rubio—. Y dime, ¿al menos conseguiste un amigo en tu colegio?

El azabache se mostró con miedo a su pregunta, asintiendo de manera insegura al pelirrubio que no quería ser llamado cordialmente, o en sí educado ante la presencia del mayor, sino de confianza hacia él donde lo tratara cómo alguien de hace tiempo, o un simple compañero de toda la vida. Se disculpó ante sus propias palabras, exhibiendo ese aire de poder confiar a Sangwoo. Dedicándose hablar de una anécdota bastante interesante en su instituto.

—Hoy el maestro nos puso una…. Una actividad, era de hacer manualidades de plastilina—se atrancaba en sus propias palabras—. Dijo que nos reuniéramos en parejas, pero… Yo no tenía alguien que me ayudase… Así que levanté la mano y le dije al profesor que no tenía alguien con quien hacer el trabajo.

Dio una pequeña pausa, inclinándose para mover el columpio haciéndolo rechinar, la mirada puesta en él no le intimidó en absoluto, y de seguro, esa historia valdría la pena escuchar. Sangwoo prestó atención a sus palabras estimulando las hierbas entre sus dedos, teniendo paciencia por el tartamudeo de Bum al hablar.

—Después me dijo que me juntara con… Sun-Hi, una pelinegra de mi edad… Nos llevamos muy bien, creo, pero es muy reservada a veces, creo que me costará ser su amigo—concluyó—. Es linda… y bonita, sin embargo, no sé cómo pedirle comer a su lado sin sentirme nervioso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, el carmesí se expandió cada vez que mencionaba de esa compañera, imaginando su hermoso cabello oscuro cenizo, sus facciones perfectas que llamaron la atención de Bum, encendiendo ese sentimiento a una edad temprana que lo hacía sentirse confundido en esas hermosas mariposas recorrer su estómago, o el latir de su corazón hacia una dama que consideraba bella, hermosa e inocente.

Sangwoo se mostró molesto, distinto a sus actitudes, algunas veces solía tener esos ataques de bipolaridad cuando algo no le convencía del todo. En este caso, la narración del joven rondó en la mente del mayor, sintiéndose abrumado de la situación, tratando de no ocultar algo que él mismo vivió, una emoción bastante putrefacta que puede llegar a ser dañina para él. ¿La razón? No concordaba con los pensamientos de Bum.

—Bum—pronunció desviando la mirada—. Lo que tú tienes es amor—bufó Sangwoo—. Estás enamorado…

"Amor" la cercanía de una persona, el anhelo de tener algo más que una simple caricia o un roce, una relación que los junta al compartir cosas en común o tal vez descubrir los beneficios de ambos en una charla donde llega el romance que los conecta a ambas personas en un ciclo infinito de posibilidades.

—¿E…Enamorado…? —preguntó Yoon Bum, con tal inocencia que ablandó el corazón de Sang—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que no se ve a simple vista, sino que es mutuo, y se aprende con el tiempo… Cuando sientas que esa persona… quieras pasar toda la eternidad… y ese alguien te hará feliz.

«De alguien que no soy yo.» se recordó a sí mismo, tomando los muslos de Bum que temblaron cuando terminó su explicación, resultando que el azabache se sintiera confundido a sus sentimientos, las emociones que experimentaba, tan efímeras pero constantes, eso era lo que sucedía en la mente de ambos, consumidos en el silencio de las llamas del averno, frías, junto al tacto de la calidez de ambos cuando Bum sonrió, inclinándose para tomar las mejillas de Sangwoo, levantando la mirada chocando contra la suya.

—Entonces… Estoy enamorado de ti, Sangwoo.

Bum no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento del tipo de amor que Sangwoo interpretó, solo se dejó llevar por las palabras que salían de sus labios de que entendió de aquellas palabras que expresó melancólico, provocando esa mirada seria cambiara a una de sorpresa, tomando por igual al pequeño Bum, acercándolo a su rostro…

¿Qué sentía por ese pequeño? Solo él podía estar loco, para ocultarlo tras los troncos del árbol, acariciando su figura pequeña, acuclillándose con tal de estar a su estatura, mientras las ramas crujen y las aves vuelan, presenciando el acto más impuro de amor…

Sus labios jugaron con los del menor, quien, sorprendido, trató de seguirle con torpeza al estimular la cavidad bucal del rubio con ayuda de su lengua. Mientras que, Sangwoo, disfrutaba del sabor amargo del pelinegro, parecido al metal oxidado, delicioso y único para Sangwoo la hora de interponer su lengua inspeccionando el interior de Bum, separándose lentamente de él, admirando el hilo de saliva que los conectaba a ambos, y el rubor de Yoon Bum sin entender por qué se sentía tan bien… besar a ese hombre mayor.

—S…Sangwoo…—musitó su nombre, fijándose que nadie se diera cuenta que lo tenía acorralado sobre el carrizo del árbol muerto—. M…Mi corazón…

—Esto… Es amor—sentenció Sangwoo, una voz firme y a la vez intimidante, acariciando a Bum—. Y nadie puede besarte cómo yo lo hago… Porque siento tantas cosas por ti, Yoon Bum…

Se apartó de él, dejando de sentir conexión con el rubio por el hecho de que se sentía tan confundido gracias al beso. Provocando titubeos en sus labios, junto al ritmo del columpio sonar en un rápido movimiento cuando lo acorraló contra el tronco. Pensó acerca del amor que le ofreció Sangwoo, y, a decir verdad, el bochorno inundó su cuerpo mientras aquellas mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estómago frágil y delgado.

Bum habló, balbuceando incoherencias sin entenderse a sí mismo recibiendo el ardor de sus mejillas al volver a recapitular la escena en su mente.

—Sangwoo… Me gusta esta… esta sensación…—hizo un puño en su pecho—. Mi corazón palpita… mucho…

Esbozó una agradable sonrisa, suspirando aliviado de que nadie levantara altos si llegaran a enterarse que tomó posesión de esos labios. Por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, el enamorarse de ese niño que lo traía loco. ¿Quién puede creer que se sentía atraído por menores? Estaba loco, pero le encantaba esta locura.

Tan pronto cómo se estableció el silencio, la mirada perdida de Bum tomó lugar tras de Sangwoo, quien alzó una ceja confundido de donde observaba. Volteándose a ver atrás suyo, presenciando a un hombre de casi tercera edad, de piel canela, ojos sin brillo y pelo grisáceo. Este anciano saboteó al joven Yoon Bum sin su consentimiento, provocando un grito ahogado del menor cuando su débil muñeca fue apretada. Sangwoo inclinó el rostro al ser alguien mayor que él, sonriendo discreto al pequeño mientras se acostaba de nuevo en las hojas del árbol oscuro.

—Oh Sangwoo, un gusto—saludó el familiar de Bum, tomando el puesto de ser el tío que se encargaba de "cuidarlo"—. Espero que Yoon Bum no lo haya molestado, ya sabe cómo es este niño.

Desarregló los cabellos de Yoon Bum con todo el permiso de su tío, sin embargo, el azabache se sostuvo del pantalón de su familiar ocultando el rubor que adornaban sus hermosas mejillas. Sang hizo una mueca cuando escuchó al tío de Bum, ¿molestarse? Negó con la cabeza, lo que menos hacía era gritarle a Bum, lo apreciaba demasiado cómo para sentirse hartado de él, nunca tuvo un sentimiento de culpa a él, lo amaba con locura incluida.

—Al contrario, siempre estoy para hacerle compañía—respondió Sangwoo, guiñando su ojo a Bum, amenazando en sonrojarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Cómo sea…—desvió la mirada—. Yoon Bum, despídete de Sangwoo, tu tía nos espera en casa.

Se acercó a Sangwoo con torpeza, dirigiéndose a él temeroso de sus acciones al abrir sus bracitos esperando un abrazo del rubio. Asombrado de verlo así, lo tomó entre sus manos acercándolo a su cuerpo brindándole un amistoso abrazo, lleno de caricias en su espalda quedándose recargando en su hombro, mientras Bum jugaba con su cabello en la parte oscura emanando el cariño que sentía a Sangwoo.

—Cuídate, Bum—susurró Sangwoo en el oído de este, soltando una fría risa—. Te estaré esperando…

Asintió con la cabeza indiferente, desvaneciendo el rubor que estaba en sus mejillas parecidas a dos pequeñas manzanitas.

Volviendo a entrelazar las manos con su mayor que se la pasaba mirando hacia otra dirección sin poner caso absoluto a su pequeño sobrino. Mientras que Bum, jugaba con sus pies torpemente, esperando que la hora de marcharse sea pronto.

De esta forma, ambos se dieron la vuelta al despedirse del rubio y se sumergieron entre el brillo del parque, donde los niños corrían, jugaban y reían a la par que sus padres. Pero, ¿qué hacía la relación de tío y sobrino tan distinta? De seguro era porque el hombre es reservado, y su temperamento no era de lo nada bueno con su propio familiar, lo que solo hacía sentir a Sangwoo que todo esto estaba mal, y no era él, por el contrario, el tío de Bum actuaba de una forma de lo más bizarra, que llenó de extrañeza el cuerpo de Sang, recorriendo el ambiente de tensión y misterio.

Sin embargo, el rubio no dejó de tocarse los labios, aun podía sentir a Bum responder, y besarlo con la misma pasión que él.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Tres años, la demencia de Sangwoo no se detiene, cada día desea volver a estamparlos contra los de su pequeño azabache, penetrar su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, y tocar su cuerpo cómo se le plazca.

Esas emociones andaban sobre su estómago, alzando las mariposas de tonos negros carcomiendo su alma por los pensamientos impuros de un hombre adulto a un niño que no alcanzaba ni la adolescencia misma. Pero el placer que se otorgaba a sí mismo eran síntomas de que se enamoró de un niño, y haría lo posible para volver a tenerlo en sus brazos, y tener el aroma de Yoon Bum en su cuello, pecho y abdomen.

Se declaró a sí mismo un enfermo mental, sexópata y pederasta con severos problemas psicológicos, ya que todas las noches en que recordaba un momento sin su pequeño, resultaba ser un jodido infierno, y otorgarse placer al estimularse frente a una imagen del pequeño saciaba esos pensamientos impuros que tenía de él.

En cambio, mientras Sangwoo pasaba a una mentalidad de lo más peligrosa, otro suceso ocurrió en casa de Yoon Bum a altas horas de la noche en el viejo otoño.

Todas las redes sociales plasmaron a la hora de conseguir información de que, ese azabache, triste, bipolar, indiferente y el preciado premio de Sangwoo había sido el más relevante al aparecer sobre las cámaras.

Se puede decir que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, el tío de Bum había sido preso por abuso infantil tal cómo tener relaciones sexuales con su propio sobrino, claro, eso fue pagado con cárcel cuando las cámaras enfocaron al hombre siendo arrestado y llevado al coche de policía rumbo a la prisión. Llamando atención en Sangwoo que veía desde la comodidad de su casa en una silla de cuero, refrescando su garganta del cereal con leche a esas horas con tal de mantenerse lo más despierto posible enterándose en vivo y en directo los acontecimientos que Corea del Norte pasaba creando varios carteles contra el abuso de menores. ¿Eso le afectaba? En absoluto, solo se quedó con la mirada puesta en el televisor al enterarse donde ha de ser dejado: Una casa hogar.

Días después, las agencias le reclutaron información del orfanato que se hospedaba Yoon Bum, el niño de ahora ocho años se alojaba en las situaciones que cualquier niño huérfano pueda tener, esperando un padre o madre que lo adoptara y, de una buena vez, su vida cobrara sentido. Eso no cabía en la mentalidad de Oh Sangwoo, el hombre que en verdad necesita terapia psicológica.

O sus deseos más prohibidos saldrán a la luz.

El orfanato es uno de los lugares más tétricos, no tenían colores alusivos y mucho menos agradables a simple vista, simplemente tenebrosos que ni él mismo quisiera estar en esa clase de lugares.

Tomó sus cosas, traía carpetas llenas de información personal cómo su acta de nacimiento y registros indispensables

hace un tiempo se contactó en pedir adopción a un niño para darle un buen hogar, haciéndose un buen cargo del pequeño en sus necesidades vitales, y darle la felicidad que necesitaba, enseñándole, lo valioso de la vida, y los placeres que se encuentran.

Una de las damas de asistencia dio la bienvenida al hombre, permitiendo la entrada de Sangwoo cuando se dirigió a la habitación de los pequeños. Todos convivían en armonía, ninguno abusaba de su desilusión de no tener padres, y eso le parecía de lo más tierno a Sangwoo.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, su pequeño estaba entre la cantidad de niños dormidos en un rincón, acurrucados sobre sábanas sucias llenas de polvo. Ahí estaba Bum, durmiendo cómo un angelito, moviéndose un poco mientras una cercanía lo despertó, abriendo sus ojitos sorprendido de lo que veía.

Una brisa los conectó, el débil cuerpo del jovencito se movió, dirigiéndose hacia aquel hombre que extendió los brazos, esperando deseoso, que su niño viniera a brazos, que después de tanto tiempo… Volvían a estar juntos.

—S…Sangwoo…—susurró, sus diminutas caderas han sido rodeadas por el elegante hombre, digno de ser nombrado pederasta.

—Ya no me digas Sangwoo—el rubio, besó su mejilla de la forma más descarada posible, impidiendo el habla del Bum—. Dime _daddy,_ mi _kitten._

«Las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante.»

25


	2. Capítulo 1

Nunca había creído que su nombre sería la fina gota de sangre que recorrería en esta vida la yema de sus dedos. O simplemente el sentimiento de ser encontrado no seguía en su mente, ni siquiera cabía la idea de reemplazar el ardor de los momentos con dulces juguetes de infantes en una edad distinta a lo que los demás pensarían.

Pero la dura realidad traía cosas nuevas con otro significado, no llegaba al dolor de hacer cosas sin su consentimiento, ni mucho menos ser atado en lo oscuro de una habitación sellada por paredes de cemento fino cual rocas de castillo, al contrario, sus mimos crecían al paso del tiempo. Era cómo un pequeño bebé frágil que necesitaba de cuidados intensivos, incluso su cuerpo se lograba diferenciar con el de un niño de diez años de mayor altura en un mundo atrapado de colores pasteles de menores. Pero su fascinación por conocer cosas nuevas lo llevó hasta su destino: Estar al lado de Oh Sangwoo.

Es casi igual a un sentimiento de apego hacia alguien, una fraternidad distinta a las habituales que ven, incluso llega a sentir distinto, que su relación de padre e hijo adoptivo es especial e importante. Algunas veces podía estarse preguntando si sus compañeros de clases piensan de la misma forma, o es el único loco que se la pasa con dichas actitudes. Y, si fuera el caso, no tendría cierta tensión hacia la persona que vive a carne y hueso su salida de las tardes.

Asistía a una secundaría de Corea donde recibía la educación necesaria, era de su total agrado que, por fin, tendría los mejores pasatiempos en donde su cariño sería reflejado frente a los estudiantes. Bueno, eso si Yoon Bum dejara de parecer el silencioso que se dedica a quedarse tras la esquina, leyendo un libro del instituto acomodándose la típica bufanda en su clavícula.

Ocupaba el puesto del extremo, un joven callado que sus calificaciones no disminuían y puede ser catalogado el alumno excelencia. El cual, exigía que sus notas sigan en el mismo puesto de perfección. Cosa que para Yoon Bum se volvía tedioso, incluso cuando en la clase misma se concentraba en qué haría después de clases, mordisqueando un lápiz de punta fina recién sacado y moviendo sus dedos a la par del viento rozar sus bellas mejillas.

—¡Hey Yoon Bum! —voces femeninas se escucharon, alzando la mirada hacia la mujer pelinegra que lo llamaba—. ¿Porqué siempre traes ese jodido collarín? ¿Es que acaso eres un marica?

Burlas, en específico mujeres, se escuchaban en el instituto donde estudiaba. Y era claro que recibiría unos cuántos insultos acerca de sus especiales fetiches femeninos. Ninguno en la escuela contraía un apretado collarín de gato con su nombre, cómo si él, fuese un premio valioso a punto de ser subastado.

Parecía un cachorro, un pequeño animalito que traía siempre sus accesorios de la tienda de mascotas que le entregó su dueño. Bum pensaba que, a pesar de los apodos usando la definición de "marica" cómo insulto, le resultaba un detalle encantador cambiar los estereotipos de la sociedad.

—No…—sus cuerdas vocales se distorsionaron, aclamando los gallos el menor—. Me gusta… Simplemente, me gusta.

—Jodido gay—se carcajeó, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Maldito maricón, todo el instituto saben que tu padre te mima mucho.

Las veces que ellas la provocaban se quedaba callado.

Pero esta, simplemente lo sacaba de quicio.

Siempre se atragantaba las palabras.

—¿Eso qué? —hizo un puchero, su calidez era nula—. Quiero decir…

—Cómo lo pensaba, te gusta los hombres.

No se detenían hasta que cumplieran su cometido.

—No.

—Te encantan comerte un buen pene.

—No, no me gusta.

—Ya admítelo, admite que te vuelve loco que te la metan.

—Tú no lo entiendes—le miró plasmando su oscuridad en ello.

—Sí a mí me gustaran los penes—prosiguió Bum tomando su mochila arreglándola—. Estoy seguro que yo me comería más de lo que te comes en un mes. Pedazo de perra.

Se largó sin más y cerró la puerta de un golpe donde retumbó el eco. Todos abucheaban a la mujer por cómo lo calló el pelinegro, provocando que esta, sin tener que decir algo lo cual defenderse, le diese la espalda siguiendo otro rumbo en específico—evitando la presencia de Bum claro—. Pero ahora estaba seguro que tendría a la audiencia del chisme a sus pies, o peor, una ola de burlas y conflictos en los estudiantes que solo querían comentar sobre lo maleducado que podía llegar a ser el débil de la clase.

Así se excusaba la sociedad de sus propios problemas, por lo menos era en el caso de Bum. Todos buscaban los pretextos más absurdos para insultarlo, desquitarse con un muchacho que casi toda su niñez vivió en un lío de problemas tras problemas. Y, tal vez, sin conocer muy a fondo la ahora vida del ingenuo estudiante, no reconocerían en mente lo que lo hace tan especial, el por qué piensa que todo lo rosa le queda bien, y cómo un individuo pueda caer a la patética idea de ser amado por una sola persona.

Se sentía un maldito objeto mimado, un niño de papi, una persona que lo catalogaban cómo marica. Un afeminado, un cualquiera, la burla de toda la escuela.

Apoyó las manos contra los bolsillos del pantalón, otorgándose el rechinar de las yemas de sus dedos un placer de ardor incontrolable, la excitación de su cuerpo ser cortado y manipulado a la vez.

Sí, el adolescente de 17 años le gustaba el dolor, podía decirse que era un masoquista consigo mismo. Sus marcas en pecho y espalda identificaron al menor ser víctima del masoquismo, el placer propio de ser golpeado sexualmente y disfrutar del dolor. Era una suerte que solo se burlaran de sus gustos femeninos y no de sus fetiches sexuales. Algunos ya especularon que Bum tenía secretos tras la mirada de su querido papi.

¿Cómo no? Sangwoo es un gran empresario de negocios, él había consentido demasiado a su pequeño Bum hasta la actualidad. Varias imágenes y palabras que se le han soltado al menor han llegado a perjudicar el trabajo de Oh Sangwoo. Por esas razones, ser la burla del salón se convirtió en su especialidad.

De seguro otra vez tomaría lugar a las noticias. «Yoon Bum, hijo del hombre de negocios insulta a sus compañeras de clases, algunos piensan que tenga otras preferencias sexuales» vaya porquería. Esta mierda le calaba el cuello.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo eligiendo el contacto de su querido padre. Esperó en la salida ser atendido mientras las frías gotas de lluvia cursaban su oscuro cabello. Bum no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para seguir así que, cuando se rindió, su fina y ronca voz le sacó del trance, sonriendo por instinto.

— _Daddy_ …

Los alumnos salían y entraban, nadie se dio cuenta de la actitud extrovertida de Bum al cambiar de tristeza a felicidad. Solo él, su querido Sangwoo, quien tras la llamada hizo sonar los dedos contra la piel, provocando que se le erizara su tez.

—Bum… _Daddy_ tendrá una junta muy importante, márcale en otro momento.

El joven hizo un leve puchero frotando los nudillos contra la yugular, rascándose la nuca instantáneamente haciendo notar su inmadurez.

Sangwoo suspiró, acomodando algunos papeleos sin interés posicionando el teléfono sobre el hombro.

—Hace frío, papi… ¿Vas a dejar a tu hijo mojarse en medio de la lluvia? —su tono de voz se volvió aniñado, como si estuviera tratando con un menor de seis años.

—Deja ese tono, Bum, eres casi un mayor de edad—respondió Sangwoo indiferente—. Sabes cuidarte solo y ponerte en la esquina donde no llueva.

Sonrió socarrón al oírlo, ¿de verdad era tan realista? Soltó una leve risilla acompañada de un suspiro, de verdad estaba a los pies de su padrastro y no podía negarlo, le encantaba jugar con él.

—Sang… Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte, pensé que _Daddy_ me ha enseñado otros valores.

—Por esa razón, espera, el tiempo pasa demasiado lento.

Bum se acarició los labios, mirando por instinto el reloj de la muñeca.

—Podría pasar esa pequeña parte del tiempo contigo—esbozó un socarrón gesto—. Y, aun así, prefieres seguir trabajando cuando podrías…

—Bum—furioso, apretó el celular asustando al menor—. Si no quieres que _Daddy_ te castigue, guarda silencio.

Selló los labios en pocos instantes al frotarse el trasero contra el tubo metálico de la parada, vaya que quería las manos de su _Daddy_ azotándolo sin piedad, acariciando sus glúteos y volverlos a golpear con la palma de la mano hasta dejarlo rojo. Por ya ciertas razones, a Bum le gustaba molestarlo hasta llorar del dolor y pedirle perdón, no era una sorpresa para Oh Sangwoo tener que aguantar su actitud inmadura.

—Pero quiero que _Daddy_ me recoja—susurró mordiéndose el labio—. Y luego _Daddy_ se encargue de follar a su _kitten_ de camino a casa…

Corría una gran suerte de que Bum no haya sido escuchado y Sangwoo estuviera solo sin que ningún empleado estuviera presenciando aquella incómoda escena.

El mayor de ambos tuvo que tragar en seco jugando con la mano libre. Aplastó la palma en la presión de su miembro detrás del escritorio y suspiró con pesadez. Su hijo se dio cuenta a la diminuta bocanada de aire salir de sus labios, sonriendo satisfecho de causarle una erección que luego se encargaría de sanar.

—El auto se estacionará irá por ti, hablamos en casa—colgó de inmediato dejando a su pequeño con las ganas.

Su mirada se transformó en desilusión. El plan de que Sangwoo lo follara de camino a casa fue un desperdicio, ahora debía aferrarse las consecuencias de quedarse ahí como un pobre estudiante debatiéndose en esperar o hacer algo al respecto.

«Joder _Daddy,_ no me hagas esto» pensó Yoon haciendo risos sobre el pelo, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos trataban de deshacerse del collarín rosado.

Bum, sin creer en el aprieto donde se encontró, había decidido caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Fue una gran idea, a decir verdad. Le bastó admirar desde su perspectiva las hermosas maravillas que Corea le traía para aprender a valorar su entorno. Y no solo eso, sino que también pensó acerca de los problemas, situaciones e incluso sueños de los cuales se habían perdido en su infancia.

Para lo asustadizo que era Bum hasta la actualidad, el miedo de ser amado lo carcomía todos los días. A los años aprendió las reglas que Sangwoo le otorgó, y solo una le bastó en romper desde los diez años de edad, un tiempo demasiado temprano como para descubrir la verdadera oportunidad del amor. ¿Podrían todos creer que el joven hijastro sentía algo? Escuchó rumores acerca de aquello, algunos le desagradaron que pensaran acerca de la relación rota con la joven asiática, amiga suya desde la infancia, que a culpa de esto tuvieron un amorío, una completa falsedad después desmentida.

La extrañaba más que su propia vida, Sangwoo le restringía tantas cosas que no se compraban al amor en sí. Una relación tóxica entre el pobre Yoon y el violento pederasta era su destino, y ahora, se sentía bien al ahuyentar a las personas que solían ser amigos suyos y le apuñalaron la espalda.

El juguete de Daddy lo entendió, no necesitaba a pobres almas que buscaban hacerle daño cuando tenía a su ardiente padrastro. Ni siquiera él parecía estar enfermo, la mayoría de las noticias señalaron que las anteriores parejas de Bum lo buscaban solo para acercarse a su padre, y así, tal vez darse una buena follada y culpar a la familia de enfermos.

Claro, si tan solo el mundo no tuviera una tétrica verdad consumida en pecado. El menor y casi todo el mundo cometían uno, ¿y lo suyo? Simplemente estar enamorado de su daddy, cuando eso ya le había recalcado que el sentir algo es marcar la próxima salida del paraíso rumbo al averno.

Yoon se guardó las palabras para pensar las incomodidades. Apenas se dio cuenta que una cálida sensación recorría la parte de su entrepierna y traspasaba contra su espalda. Su daddy se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible y placentera a Bum.

—No ahora…—pedía en leves susurros aferrando las manos a la camiseta tras el uniforme—. Solo faltan unas calles más…

Las piernas le temblaron, descendieron y tiritaron en la fría lluvia. Una fuerte melancolía invadió su garganta cuando la pelvis tembló a causa del tiempo. ¿La razón? Sangwoo colocó un pequeño juguete de princesa dentro de Bum, capaz de vibrar con un simple botón provocando suaves jadeos por parte del menor. El cual, deambulaba sobre el callejón tratando de volver a casa, mirando cada dirección al mismo tiempo que sus piernas perdían movilidad inclusive cuando detuvo las vibraciones. Era una completa pesadilla para ser honesto, pero todo fue a causa de él, su culpa, su inmadurez y el no pensar en las palabras lo llevó a toda clase de problemas, y próximamente un reclamo por parte de su _Daddy,_ Sangwoo.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

El tiempo se le había ido de las manos, llegó a casa sano y salvo con algunas raspaduras en los nudillos por tropezarse al aguantar las gloriosas sensaciones que le brindaba su _Daddy_ tras el botón. Maldijo por sus adentros de que decidiera experimentar con tecnología, aunque ahora solo le tocaba deshacerse de ese estorboso aparato.

Recibiendo la ayuda de sus asesores, ellos no especularon palabra alguna del rostro carmín de Bum, él mismo se excusó diciendo que tenía un poco de fiebre. Vaya excusa se montó en pleno invierno, ¿es que acaso no querían preguntarle? Tal vez no querían problemas con el jefe del hogar, y por esa razón, el ingenuo Bum llegó sano y salvo hasta la parte de abajo parecida a un sótano, cerrando las escaleras tras de sí empezando a quitarse el torpe uniforme.

La corbata, el chaleco, los zapatos e incluso el pantalón se esparcieron en los mosaicos blancos, dejando así a un afeminado chico que se bajó las bragas rosadas observando su pene emanando líquido pre seminal por el juguete sexual. De inmediato se quitó aquella molestia, tirándola al suelo volviendo a subírsela suspirando aliviado.

«Me castigará» reflexionó, acostando su delgado cuerpo a las sábanas de tonos pasteles poniendo al descubierto solo su fino culo. « _Daddy_ me dará una lección.»

Mientras pensaba que hacer, la cortina centelleó la luz en sus muslos alarmándose de inmediato. Se levantó de donde estaba, ¡había sido descubierto! El menor se arropó con la cobija mirando el hombre que bajaba por las escaleras. Tenía un fornido cuerpo envidiable, cabello rubio teñido con la parte de la cresta oscura. La piel de tez canela, y unas peculiares ojeras que se aproximaban a sus ojos, chocando contra la mirada de miedo del torpe Bum.

—Uhm—murmuró hincándose a tomar el anillo del martillo entre sus grandes manos—. ¿Porqué lo quitaste sin mi permiso, Bum?

Sangwoo estaba delante suyo, inexpresivo y sereno como si no se diera cuenta de que su _kitten_ se encuentra a su merced. No obstante, en las molestias de Sangwoo existía un Bum asustadizo tratando de cubrir sus problemas. Se tuvo que hundir temeroso en las telas mirando de reojo al enojado hombre de negocios.

—No sé de qué me hablas—rechistó negando de inmediato.

Sangwoo se limitó a reír.

—Pff…Eres malo mintiendo, _kitten_ —Sangwoo se dio cuenta de inmediato, inclusive tomó las ropas de Bum estropeadas, hechas un montón de prendas mojadas.

—Puedo explicarlo…

—Tuve que salir de la reunión en último momento—interrumpió Sangwoo, si el oído de Bum no le fallaba, el mayor se estaba desabrochando el cinturón—. No hay nada que explicar, el chofer me lo dijo todo.

—Discúlpame, Daddy. Es que hacía mucho frío...—mintió.

—Bum, no sigas haciendo un reproche.

Un tintineo hizo echarle un vistazo de reojo desde donde está. Él, acostado con las piernas cerradas moviéndolas de un lado a otro y su padrastro quitándose el broche del cinto haciéndolo sonar en sus manos. Bum soltó un leve grito de miedo mirando hacia el techo, entrando en razón que ya no tenía salida alguna.

Con cautela, se puso de cuclillas desde la cama, intercalando la afelpada cubierta en la parte de sus bragas de franjas claras. Tragó en seco al quedarse estético ante lo que sus orbes presenciaban. El hombre se había quitado la camisa, para después quitarse los pantalones quedando en simples bóxer.

—¿ _Daddy_ me va a castigar? —preguntó con un toque inocente, poniéndose en posición colocando sus glúteos delante de su padrastro.

—Sí, mi kitten, esto es un castigo—apretó el cinturón, estirándolo y golpeándolo a la palma.

Sangwoo miró el hermoso trasero de Bum, blanca, lisa y perfecta. Odiaba dañarlo, era un tesoro que apreciaba demasiado. Sin embargo, debía ser rudo si quería controlar a su hijastro y sus acciones en irse de esa manera. El dinero jamás estaba para tirarse como la manera que lo hizo el menor.

Encajó las uñas en los glúteos de Bum, este soltó un jadeo de inmediato, tomándose de su cama haciendo una seña de estar preparado para afrontar lo que le venía. Sangwoo soltó un gruñido azotando el cinturón a su trasero, disfrutando de los gritos ahogados de su pequeño.

–Uno… dos…—contó una y otra vez, su trasero se tornó rojizo—. Tres… Cuatro…

— _D… Daddy_ …

—Silencio, _kitten_.

Ambos disfrutaron del dolor, Sangwoo se deleitaba y Bum disfrutaba, una auténtica muestra de una incestuosa relación de padre e hijo, ya sea o no de sangre. A Bum le tocaba vivir ese placentero suplicio del daddy kink por parte de Sang, y eso le daba tanto amor, cariño y calidez, desde el pensamiento más tóxico que pueda llegar a tener.

Sangwoo no se detuvo de contar hasta el número veinte. La tez de Yoon Bum se marchitó lentamente cambiando a un violeta de lo brusco que fue. Sangwoo no tomó interés, puesto que ya iba en el número quince y nunca se detuvo. El hijastro de este aprendió a controlar y acatar órdenes, por lo que no le fue difícil sentirse el juguete preferido de Sangwoo, su esclavo sexual.

Las emociones se le mezclaron con el sufrimiento, no supo que decir o pensar. Fue afortunado de no ser escuchado por nadie que se encuentre arriba cuando Sangwoo estimuló su intimidad tras las bragas, frotando con un dedo el contorno caliente de la erección de Bum sin dejar de golpearlo, claro, hasta llegar al número esperado.

—Veinte—concluyó escuchando un último grito de su pequeño, que había sido callado al levantar su mentón, inclinándose a dejar un apasionado beso—. Mhj Kitten…

—Ah… Daddy...

Bum carraspeó correspondiendo de inmediato. Se hundió en un incomodado beso que se solucionó cuando Sangwoo lo cambió de posición, acorralándolo en la cama sin dejarlo libre, como su presa, el pequeño cachorro apetitoso el cual se comería a mordiscos y mimos.

—Lo siento… _Mi Little Boy_ —se disculpó de inmediato, sobando los muslos del pelinegro otorgando inquietantes besos—. Eres tan malo… No he querido lastimarte.

Bum sonrió discreto, para todos podían verse un tipo inexpresivo pero amigable, en el caso de Bum, un hombre de doble cara al igual que doble filo, tenía miedo de que los cambios repentinos de humor afecten en su relación de _daddy_ y _kitten._

Los músculos de Bum se relajaron. Estaba feliz, triste, decepcionado y alegre al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso se podía? Para él sí, eso lo demostró cuando las disculpas se hicieron más recurrentes cuando Sangwoo se arrepentía de sus actos, maltratarlo jamás iba a ser su pasatiempo, quería disfrutar de la cercanía con su pequeño y nada más.

—Fue mi culpa _Daddy_ , tu bebé te hizo enojar—se echó la culpa a sí mismo. Rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

El rubio sonrió malicioso, pasando los besos por los relieves de Bum reservando las caderas del menor en sus manos.  
Soltó un suave gemido a causa de las sensaciones que experimentaba su pequeño estómago, se sintió como leves mariposas queriendo explotar en esa posición, pero jamás podían ser liberadas si Sangwoo seguía arriba suyo, tomando el delgado cuerpo del pelinegro aferrando las rodillas a la parte de las axilas, enredando su torso con la punta de los pies, justo como a _daddy_ le gustaba tenerlo.

—Mhj…—gimió, sus pequeños pezones rosados estaban a la vista del hombre—. Bum necesita atención.

Ese modo tan mimado de decirlo lo encendió, no se pudo quitar la puta erección desde la oficina del trabajo. Crecía al verlo tan provocativo, pasivo y sediento de él, necesitaba consumir hasta la última gota de sudor.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó burlón—. Bien, daddy consentirá a su pequeño.

Así mismo, los labios de Sangwoo se posicionaron en las rosadas aureolas del menor. Recorrió los delicados pezones de Bum como dos pequeñas cerezas queriendo ser alimentadas, mordisqueándolo y lamiendo siguiendo un ritmo circular, dejando el rastro de saliva al pellizcar el contrario.

Su hijastro, arqueando la espalda, gimió su nombre rozando sus pequeñas bragas femeninas contra el bulto de Sangwoo. Estaba completamente duro, eso le excitaba demasiado y más cuando devoraba su delgado cuerpo de esa manera. Las palabras completas para describir lo que consumía a Bum son inexistentes.

—S…Sangwoo…—soltó sin pensarlo, las lamidas se detuvieron al sentir el succionar de su blanca piel.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —gruñó Sangwoo.

Bum tragó en seco, demostrándole una aniñada sonrisa derritiendo su corazón.

—Daddy.

Prosiguiendo acariciándole, a la vez que tomaba sus debidas precauciones.  
Un rastro trasparente se intercaló en la tensa tez de Bum, este no dejó de sollozar placentero, inclusive se movía tratando de acomodarse en la pequeña litera al tener la mitad de las piernas rodeándole a Sangwoo que tuvo que deshacerse del agarre. El rubio bajó dejando leves besos por su estómago, escuchando las risitas agudas de Bum cuando llegó a la pelvis encajando la mandíbula en el elástico de las bragas.

La profunda adicción de Sangwoo ha sido complacerlo. El daddy kink en aquella pareja le quedaba como la punta del dedo, ¿y qué había de problemas en ello? Claro, su amor incondicional podía derivar más allá del sexo, ambos corrían demasiado peligro y más al pertenecer a una prensa importante. Bum y Sangwoo siempre mantenían callados el tema de que ahora estaba a punto de ser atrapado y próximamente removido de la prenda interior. En este punto de la acción, ambos pudieron divisar el bulto de pocos centímetros resbalar líquido pre seminal. El mayor de ellos dos, llevándose por su sucio secreto, decidió mover con su dedo la entrepierna del pelinegro escuchando sus exhalaciones.

—D…Daddy—sonó tan lindo, Sangwoo se ponía duro como una roca—-. Te amo… No sabes cuanto…

—¿Señor Oh Sangwoo?

una voz tras las largas escaleras interrumpió el acto. Bum y Sang voltearon al escuchar varios golpeteos queriendo entrar, era el mayordomo del hogar que se encargaba de dar las noticias personales. Tenían la suerte de encajar la llave en el portón.

—¿Se encuentra ahí? —volvió a preguntar, queriendo pasar justo en pleno acto—. Necesito hablar con usted…

Su voz tan fría y modesta le hizo entender que se encontraban en pleno peligro de ser descubiertos.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

«Mierda, esto debe ser una puta broma.»

—En un momento, estoy ocupado—respondió serio y distante.

Ahogado de la vergüenza, Bum trató de no hacer el mayor ruido posible al caminar hasta Sangwoo de manera cautelosa y lenta. El rubio por su parte, parecía tratar de que no abrieran la puerta, apoyando las manos en el pomo al volver a tocarlo repetidas veces, exclamando su nombre recibiendo molestas excusas del mayor queriendo evadir el tema.

—Pero señor…—el ayudante interrumpió—. Es sobre su hijo, Bum.

Una extraña sensación recorrió la espalda de Yoon. Mierda, ¿ahora qué podía hacer? Sangwoo guardó silencio mirando fulminante a su hijastro, ese rostro tan alegre pasando a molestia casi no lo veía... El cual, tragó en seco gateando hasta mantenerse cerca suyo, musitando una leve disculpa tratando de arreglar sus problemas con simples acciones.

—¿Está usted con él? —cuestionó el mayordomo—. Su hijo ha causado una noticia en su día de colegio.

Puta madre, maldijo Bum, vaya que no tenía, pero si lo fuera se sentiría mal al decir tal palabrota en su mente. No le bastó con mojar su ropa, tener un castigo y mostrarse inmaduro. El peor problema del día era cuando se enterase de que insultó a una compañera con un toque de insinuación sexual por su orientación. De este modo, el más preocupado fue Bum, quien debía idear un plan para salvarse de la larga charla de sus responsabilidades como hijo de un millonario hombre.

—Hablaba con él sobre sus estudios, está dormido, ¿sucede algo? —mentía tan bien, sus palabras sonaban relajadas ante esas facciones de enojo.

Bum, aguantando sus desprecios, pasó las manos sobre Sangwoo con torpeza. ¿Qué planeaba ese audaz muchacho? Simple, correr peligro del regaño causando más, aunque sonara tonto podía ser una gran idea en su cabeza, puesto que esto le traería beneficios a ambos y sus juegos sucios.

—Según los informes del siguiente artículo para la revista, Yoon Bum ha causado controversia al… Burlarse de su amiga, usando palabras altisonantes, señor.

—¿Palabras…? ¿Habla de maldiciones? —cambió a una voz brusca rechinando los dientes.

—Sí, Oh Sangwoo. Ocurrió en la mañana.

Sangwoo se dio un golpe mental, ¿cuántas veces lo repetiría? ¡El respeto no le cabía en su mente! Lo había mimado tanto que Yoon susurró "Lo siento, Daddy" acariciando la erección contra el bóxer. Sí, ese duro miembro que necesitaba urgente atención.

—B…Bum- quise decir… ¿Me puede leer el artículo? —Bum estaba provocándolo.

—Uhm, claro. Pero sería mejor si me dejara pasar—repuso el contrario.

—¡No! Digo, así está bien—Sangwoo mordía su mano, ¿qué sucedía?

El menor sacó del bóxer el duro miembro de su padrastro. A primera vista era grande, duro y jugoso, como una deliciosa paleta de verano. El falo se contorneaba de finas venas que marcaban lo desesperado que estaba en ser comido por la pequeña boca de Bum. Quería atragantarse con tal maravilla, darle amor y mimos al igual que Sangwoo lo hacía con él cuando se encontraba triste.

Por consiguiente, la labor del pequeño _kitten_ siempre fue consentir a _Daddy_ a pesar de las circunstancias, ¿y por qué no hacerlo en un lugar en medio de ser descubiertos? Bum alzó la mirada con ese toque inocente, pasando de arriba hacia abajo sus movimientos sobre el miembro masculino.

Sangwoo ahogaba sus gemidos de manera inquietante, vaya que Bum lo ponía al mil, no solo su cuerpo lograba provocarle dichas erecciones, había más allá de eso, y eran sus acciones.

Aquellos torpes movimientos, su boca lamiendo la rosada punta y los sonidos lascivos escaparse eran una de las tantas maravillas que su niño solía entregarle. Se notaba lo sediento de leche que estaba.

—Señor, ¿sigue ahí? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos la nula voz del hombre que los interrumpía.

Sangwoo jaló del cabello a Bum.

—S…Sí, aquí estoy—contestó entrecortado—. Cuente, por favor.

Escuchó el celular encenderse mientras Bum jugaba con su miembro. Yoon ya había iniciado a lamer con lujuria y desesperación, provocando los incontrolables gimoteos de Sangwoo tratando de detenerlo, lo cual, le fue imposible por los excitantes movimientos y como su bulto se asomaba en las glotonas y tiernas mejillas del pelinegro, demostrando lo amateur que solía ser en el sexo oral.

—Como bien, sabe su hijo Bum es de buenas notas, pero su situación con la compañera de clase lo ha llevado a decir que… "Si fuera mujer, comería más… que tú", respectivamente, una palabra tan sucia que fue grabada antes de la salida oficial de clases.

Una mueca se asomó en su rostro, consternado por las palabrotas que ese ingenuo angelito había soltado fuera de su salón de juegos. Estaba siendo demasiado vulgar a la hora de defenderse que, a pesar del mal día de Bum, embistió su boca de forma brusca como una queja por no guardar bien los secretos. En este caso Bum trataba de respirar, pero se le fue imposible, aunque pegara su pelvis contra las manos intentando tomar una bocanada de aire, teniendo que atragantarse tal magnitud en su boca. Tremendo pedazo de carne se llevó de su propia saliva, aun se inclinaba y masturbaba su miembro dándole mordiscos accidentales.

—¡Oh j…joder! —soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Oh Sangwoo, ¿en verdad se encuentra bien? —el intrigado recepcionista, sintió la incómoda situación tras la puerta, sin tener la desafortunada oportunidad de descubrir a la pareja.

—¡Joder! ¡No puedo creer que mi hijo haya hecho eso! —mintió, colocando un tono dramático en sus propias palabras.

El sirviente tras el portón del sótano, no remedió palabra que tratara de incomodarlo, sabía lo brusco que podía llegar a ser Sangwoo si osara tomar las llaves y abrir sin permiso. Por esta razón, se dio media vuelta y se quedó en silencio, aunque ninguno de los dos lograra verlo.

—Uhm, le recomiendo hablar con su hijo sino quiere ser la nueva portada de una prensa amarillista—concluyó, partiendo a otro lado que no sea la entrada del sótano.

Salvados por la punta del pelo, y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, Sangwoo siguió recibiendo una mamada por parte de su hijo. Minutos después llegó a su orgasmo dejando de follar los labios de su hijo separándolo de él. Al instante, Bum se hizo para atrás disfrutando de la esencia del rubio caer por su rostro, manchando las anchas y tiernas mejillas del joven.

—El semen de _Daddy_ me gusta…

Aniñado, le sonrió al mayor quien lo levantó, tomando un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camiseta, empezando a limpiar rastro del líquido trasparente a la hora de correrse, mostrándose en total seriedad mientras sus ritmos cardiacos iban agitados.

—Bum, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir sobre la moderación en tus palabras? Tienes compañeros los cuales siguen sus padres mi compañía, en la vida cotidiana las personas te conocen, ¿y así me pagas?

Bum bajó la mirada.

—Perdón…—se lamentó rascándose la nuca.

Sangwoo bufó, acercándose al rostro de su hijastro besando con sutileza sus labios, sumergiéndose en un néctar roto, lleno de dulces y caramelos dispersados en una sinfonía.

—Si no fuera porque te amo… _Daddy_ jamás te hubiera adoptado…


End file.
